End of Extinction
End of Extinction is the 20th and final episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Synopsis The Dark Energem creates a black hole that takes the Rangers back in time, as they must go to a prehistoric age for their final showdown with Sledge and Fury. Plot The Rangers thank Heckyl and head back to base. Wrench and Sledge watch this from space. Sledge hatches 4 more eggs that act as winches. The Rangers fight Vivix and Spikeballs outside the base. Fury confronts Keeper, but he is rescued by the Rangers. Fury retreats and the Rangers receive a message from Sledge. Sledge fires 4 beams from his ship and they attatch to the eggs as a winch. Sledge pulls the planet towards the sun. The Rangers discuss the Dark Energem. Ivan uses the Dino Super Drive Saber in the Ptera Zord along with Black, Blue, Keeper, Pink and Green. They warn the citizens and Graphite, Purple & Heckyl, Red, Aqua and Silver take the Plesio Zord. The Dark Energem is thrown into space. Everyone in Amber Beach holds up mirrors and reflects the sun’s rays and with a combined megazord attack, the Dark Energem is destroyed but it turns into a black hole. Earth is cut off from Sledge’s ship as it falls into the black hole. The Black Hole sucks in earth. The Rangers throw their Energems into a circle to form a black hole, as the Rangers head inside. They arrive and Shelby spots living dinosaurs. They watch Keeper’s ship crash and realize this is the day when Keeper entrusted the Energems to dinosaurs. Sledge notices the Rangers. Keeper finds the bomb and the Energems. The Rangers help Keeper as Sledge and Fury approach earth. Sledge and Fury arrive. The Rangers morph and activate Dino Steel. They fights against Vivix, Sledge and Fury. Fury finds the remaining "energems" and hands them to Sledge, only to find a bomb instead, having been tricked by Tyler. Fury is destroyed by the impact of the bomb when it explodes, meaning that Ivan's fate of being captured by Fury in his time has been undone. Tyler uses T-Rex Supercharge against Sledge. Sledge blasts the Rangers and uses the magma beam. James, Phillip, Kendall, Zenowing and Heckyl attack from inside the ship and attach Sledge to the ship. The Plesio Zord escapes as Sledge’s ship crashes into the sun ultimately killing Sledge, Poisandra, and Wrench in the process. Keeper thanks the Rangers. He tells Koda and Ivan they will return to their ages. The Rangers say goodbye to Ivan and Koda. Everyone else leaves. Keeper informs Heckyl and Zenowing they will return to Sentai 6. Heckyl is given a guardians uniform. The Rangers arrive at present day and find that they are near the museum. They find that it is a zoo and there are live dinosaurs since Sledge's asteroids never hit Earth causing their extinction. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar, Zach *Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Reuben Turner - James Navarro *Alistair Browning - Zenowing *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench, Curio (voices) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice (voice) *Alexander Walker - Matt Griffin *James Gaylyn - Mr. Watkins *Elizabeth Dowden - Kaylee *Jeff Szusterman - City worker *Glen Drake - Jonesy Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex Super *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Dino Drive, Para + Para (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Dino Drive, Stego + Stego (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Green Ranger – Dino Drive, Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Dino Drive, Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive *Dino Charge Aqua Ranger – Dino Drive *Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Silver Ranger – Dino Drive Errors *Universally-speaking, one of the asteroids that Sledge accidentally releases onto Earth in the [[Powers From the Past|first episode of Dino Charge]] contains the Dino Gems as the Dino Gems came to Earth in the same asteroid that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. That said, preventing the meteor strike that caused the extinction also means that the Dino Gems never arrived on Earth. This therefore unintentionally retcons Power Rangers Dino Thunder out of continuity (not withstanding the possibility that this series exists in its own continuity, similar to Power Rangers RPM). *It's unknown how Tyler activated T-Rex Super Charge mode, even though the only zords transported into the past were the Ptera Zord and the Plesio Zord. Although it is possible that he turned Rexy into the T-Rex Super Charge Morpher before they left, just in case he needed to use Super Charge Mode. This was shown when he pulled the morpher out rather than summoning it with a Dino Charger. *While Keeper is explaining the ultimate power of the Energems while in space, the black hole created by the Dark Energem is not to the right of the Ptera and Plesio Zords like it was in the previous shot. Notes *This marks the final appearance of Sledge, Poisandra, Wrench & Fury. *Due to the destruction of Sledge's Crew in the past, Curio was never created by Wrench to keep Poisandra company, meaning that he never existed in the new timeline. In addition, Snide and Doomwing no longer exist either, due to Heckyl and Zenowing going back to prevent the Dark Energem from ever being taken. * Curio wasn't seen in this episode he was possibly on the ship when Sledge's ship was sucked into the dark energem portal. *As the Energems ultimate power has to do with time, this is likely the reason the Rangers are bonded to it across history, and Heckyl, who's travelled using it, does not disappear when his older self dies in the sun. **It is possible that Heckyl was not even captured yet during that time period, meaning he was never on the ship, and thus, never got thrown into the sun. *Even though Sledge's crew was taken out by the sun, Lord Arcanon and Singe are still alive in the past, and would most likely attempt to hunt down the Dark Energem, which means that the threat isn't permanently over. *Mr. Watkins, Kaylee, Matt Griffin, and Zack all make a cameo in this episode, helping the Rangers out in their plan. *The name of the episode was originally Dino Extinction. On International airings, it was called End of Extinction, but this was changed when it aired in the United States. *Ironically, the final morph of the Dino Charge Rangers is chronologically the first use of the phrase "It's Morphin' Time!" *Zenowing survives this arc, unlike Torin, his Super Sentai counterpart, who plans his death in order to defeat Deboth. *This finale is completely different than the finale of Kyoryuger: all of the villains die differently, and Deboth's final form is not used, being replaced by Sledge. *Heckyl is responsible for the destruction of Sledge and his crew, which also plays as a nod on a statement that Sledge once threatened him with in the episode "Wishing for a Hero". In that episode, Sledge told Heckyl that if he failed him that he would throw Heckyl into the sun. In this episode, Heckyl ties Sledge to his ship and sends him to the sun. *The fate of Keeper in either timeline is unknown, as it is not shown where he teleported himself to in either situation. *Earth was restored when the Energems created the present day portal. *The original timeline's Sledge and his crew were destroyed in the portal that the Dark Energem created along with earth but the Energems restored earth and destroyed the dark energem portal. *It was stated that the Dark Energem could not be destroyed in a previous episode, "Catching Some Rays", so this episode proved that statement incorrect. Another episode however made mention that the Energem must be destroyed in order to unlock the other Energems' true power, which happens in this episode. See Also (Wrench death) References Category:Season Finales